Five Little Monkeys
|artist = Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) |year = N/A |dlc = Feburary 1, 2018 (JDU) |difficulty = |effort = |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Yellow 1B: Pastel Orange 2A: Apple Green 2B: Pastel Green Kids Mode Apple Green |pc = Blue (JDK2) Dark Brown (Remake) |gc = Red (Arrows) (Remake) |nowc = KidsFiveLittleMonkeys |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Gracie Haschak |title = Five Little Monkeys }} "Five Little Monkeys" '''by The Just Dance Kids is featured on and (also available on Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancer is a young girl with brown hair in a chignon, a pair of monkey ears, a red and white striped shirt, brown shorts and brown ballerina shoes. Background The background looks like a bedroom on a treehouse, mainly composed of a bed with a green blanket and white pillows. There are some leaves and lianes on the sides of the screen and, behind the bed, there is a wooden wall with a huge window, showing many trees and the silhouette of a mountain. Behind the main dancer, there are four backup dancers: two boys and two girls. The girls are dressed the same way as the main coach, while the boys wear a brown hoodie with monkey ears over their striped T-shirt, a pair of brown shorts and black shoes. After the line "And bumped his head" is sung, one of the backup dancers jumps off the screen moving as if he or she were hit by something. Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Jump up and wave your arms side to side. Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.53.36 AM.png|All Gold Moves Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jdu gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) giphy (6)2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game FiveLittleMonkeysGMRemake.gif|All Gold Moves Remake Trivia * This is the first song in the Kids series to have four background dancers instead of two. ** This was intentional, because of the song title. * This is the first routine in the whole series to start with a Gold Move. * In the remake, the lyrics read "One fell off and bumped his head", when "He fell off and bumped his head" is actually sung. Gallery Game Files Fivelittlemonkeys jdk2 cover generic.png|'' '' Kidsfivelittlemonkeys.png|'' '' (Remake) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys ava.png|Avatar on (Kids Mode) In-Game Screenshots fivelittlemonkeys menu.png|''Five Little Monkeys'' on the menu Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Kidsfivelittlemonkeys jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Videos Gameplays Five Little Monkeys - Just Dance Kids 2 Just Dance Unlimited - Five Little Monkeys SUPERSTAR Five Little Monkeys Just Dance Unlimited MEGASTAR Gameplay XONE Just Dance® 2018 Modo Kids - Five little Monkeys (Rainbown Stars) Extractions Just Dance Unlimited - KIDSFiveLittleMonkeys References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Pop Songs Category:Gracie Haschak Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited